matteldiecastcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Lap Cards
Final Lap is the 2010 card design. Some much anticipated vehicles like Jay Limo and Blowing Bubbles Mater will be realeased. They are known as Final Lap as Cars 2 Cars will be realeased in 2011. Cars In the Series 1. Lightning McQueen 2. Radiator Springs McQueen 10. Fabulous Hudson Hornet 17. Green Ramone 19. Brand New Mater 20. Brown Mater 24. Chick Hicks 38. Fillmore 46. Sheriff 47. The King 98. Costanzo Della Corsa 99. Blowing Bubbles Mater 103. Skip Ricter 106. Polly Puddlejumper 107. Muddy McQueen 116. Pit Crew Member Sarge 119. Vern 122. Jay Limo 123. Lightning McQueen with Shovel 126. Marlon "Clutches" McKay 127. McQueen with Cone 133. Duff Wrecks 138. Antonio Veloce Eccellente 139. Dexter Hoover with Checkered Flag 140. One Eye Mater 141. Donna Pits 142. Nick Stickers 143. Wet Lightning McQueen 144. Damaged Mood Springs 145. Johnny 146. Jamie 147. Bert 148. Flo with Tray 149. Artie 150. Valerie Veate 151. Marty Brakeburst 152. Jonathan Wrenchworths 153. Matthew "True Blue" McCrew 154. Timothy Timezone Truecoat 155. Marilyn 156. Milo 157. Coriander Widetrack 158. Swift Alternator 160. Derek "Decals" Dobbs 162. Hooman 165. Matti K-Mart Rubber Tires Exclusives Chick Hicks Dale Earnhardt Jr. Faux Wheel Drive Fiber Fuel Gask-Its Gasprin Lightning McQueen Nitroade RPM #64 Shiny Wax Sidewall Shine Spare-O-Mint Sputter Stop Tach-O-Mint Tank Coat The King Transberry Juice View Zeen Vitoline Movie Moments Mr. and Mrs. The King Leak Less and No Stall Tow Cap and Gasprin Damaged King and Lightning McQueen Tex Dinoco and Dinoco McQueen Ron Hover and Kathy Copter Boost and Snot Rod Sally and Cruisin McQueen Tumbleweed McQueen Pit Row Launchers Chick Hicks Lightning McQueen Spare-O-Mint Sputter Stop Wheel Launchers Bumper Save Chick Hicks Clutch Aid Dinoco McQueen Dirt Track McQueen Easy Idle Gask-Its Leak Less Lil' Torquey Pistons Lightning McQueen N2O Cola Octane Gain Sidewall Shine Spare-O-Mint Sputter Stop Trunk Fresh View Zeen Vinyl Toupee Megasize (Deluxe) 1. Lightning Storm McQueen 2. Marco 3. Mack Semi 6. Barney Stormin 8. Chick Hicks Semi 9. Elvis RV 11. Hummer Sven 13. Frank 17. Richard Clayton Kensington 18. TJ Hummer 19. Bessie 20. Brian 21. Marco Axelbender 23. Leroy Traffik with Snow Tires 24. Miles "Meattruck" Malone 25. Chuck "Choke" Cables 26. Stu Bop the Jet Haulers Wally Hauler 1. Mack 2. Chick Hicks 3. Dinoco (Gray) Hauler 5. Jerry Recycled Batteries 6. Leak Less Hauler 7. Gil 13. Sidewall Shine 14. Mood Springs 15. Vinyl Toupee 16. Paul Valdez 17. Shifty Drug 18. Chet Boxkaar 19. Oliver Lightload 20. Ben Crankleshaft Miscellaneous Items Easter Eggs: Lightning McQueen Fillmore Axle Accelerator Snot Rod Christmas Stocking Stuffers: Lightning McQueen Doc Hudson Brown Mater The King 3 Packs Team HTB (Chick Hicks) Team Dinoco Team Bumper Save Team Leak Less Team Rust-Eze Team Nitroade Team Octane Gain K-Mart Rubber Tires 3-Pack (McQueen, Gask-Its, and Faux Wheel Drive) 4 Packs Speedway 4 Pack (Bumper Save, Chick Hicks, McQueen, and Gasprin) Speedway 4 (Chick Hicks, Octane Gain, McQueen, and Spare-O-Mint) Speedway 4 (Nitroade, McQueen, King, and Tow Cap) Speedway 4 (Leak Less, Octane Gain, McQueen, and Shifty Drug) Speedway 4 (Transberry Juice, McQueen, Spare-O-Mint, and Sputter Stop) Speedway 4 (The King, McQueen, Trunk Fresh, and RPM) Speedway 4 (Rev N' Go, McQueen, Leak Less, and Vitoline) Team Bumper Save Crew Team Dinoco Crew Team HTB (Chick Hicks) Crew Team Leak Less Crew Team Nitroade Crew Team Octane Gain Crew Luigi, Guido, Doc Hudson, and McQueen Wal-Mart Pack Sarge, Mater, Sally, and Purple Ramone Wal-Mart Pack DJ, Wingo, Boost, and Snot Rod Wal-Mart Pack 5 Packs Flo's V-8 Cafe Dirt Track Challenge Radiator Springs Chase Piston Cup Race Day Axle Accelerator, Charlie Checker, Lightning McQueen, Dexter Hoover, and Race Official Tom 5-Pack 9 Pack Piston Cup Nights